Jack's Little Secret
by Steeleafan
Summary: Jack has a few secrets he wants to keep from Liz, things get bad when Johnathan figures them out, and so does Liz.
1. What?

Jack would never tell Liz, but his favorite animal is a badger and he likes the eyes of sharks a lot. He also has a strange obsession for lettuce, and although the way she's connected to it, is'nt exactly what he pictured he still likes it a little too much. The fact that she wears glasses turns him on he's just afraid to admitt it so he did what he did when he was in elementary school and had a crush on the nerdy girl. He teased her, and made her feel like crap, but she was the one he talked to the most, she was the one, he pretended was his girlfriend when he didn't have one of his stereotypical beauties to date. It wasn't until Lemon found out, about his crush on this girl in 4th grade did she realize he did the same thing to her.

It was a crisp clear morning. Liz Lemon had woken up and was now walking at the slowest pace possible on her tred mill while eating Ice Cream, and watching her Tevo of Hottest chief. Her phone strated to ring and she moaned, because she knew that if it was Jenna all her ice cream would melt while she's talking and she wouldn't get a chance to savor it.

"Yes"

"Lemon"

"Jack!"

"Lemon, someone came back"

"Bianca?"

"No"

"that weird lady with the shopping cart that followed you yesterday?"

"no"

"Your mother"

"no"

"Stop making me guess Jack"

"her name is Rebecca"

"Did you tell me her story and I just forgot?"

"No, Rebecca was a girl I had a huge crush on in elementary school"

"So, how many years ago was that Jack?"

"I'd rather not say"

"Why is this such a big deal?"

"come and see"

"I'm going to finish my ice cream first"

"Lemon now!"

"FINE!" Liz violently hung up on Jack, she took her bowl of ice cream and threw it in the sink,

then she heard it break and screamed.

"Damn you Jack I just broke my favorite ice cream bowl!"She hurried out of her apartment

and once she got into the doors of TGS she immediately regretted it. For one thing, Tracy, was

throwing Jenna's outfits for the show around, and Jenna was screaming in some made up language.

Smack dab in the middle of it all though was Jack and some woman Liz assumed to be Rebecca.

However for a woman Jack once liked, Rebecca, was nothing like them. Her pants were baggy, and her

shirt didn't cling to her curves, she didn't have a model face, and her hair was all messed up. She wore

glasses much like Liz's, basically she was Liz. So the real Liz Lemon stopped in her tracks as she watched them converse her mouth hung open in silence.

"Jack" rebecca was screaming in the "I don't have to deal with this I have food to eat" manner.

"yes?" Jack was calm like he sometimes gets in Liz and his arguments.

"You knew, that, that cookie was mine and you took it"

"Seriously you're obsessiong over this still" Then Lemon thought to herself "I would".

"I was doing the classic, boy crush thing" and then Liz thought to herself "the what?"

"the what?"

"You know when boys pull a girl's piggy tails to get attention from them, because they like them" Then Lemon wondered "is that a thing?"

"is that a thing?"

"yes it's a thing"

"Wasn't aware of that Jack"

"but seriously, you're still mad about that?"

"Well yeah, I'm still traumatized by that" I would be too Liz Lemon thought.

"Fine I'm sorry"

"Right, well I'm leaving"

"Wait Rebecca you haven't met Liz" As Jack spoke Rebecca turned and her face mirrored Lemon's mouth agape, and eyes wide.

"You're Liz Lemon?"

"yes" Lemon answered.

"Liz this is Rebecca" Jack introduced them, while the two women ignored him and started circling each other.

"So you're the girl Jack's told me so much about" Rebecca started.

"and you are the girl Jack just mentioned this morning"

"You have shark eyes"

"yeah so?, you have chicken legs"

"Well you have a badger face"

"Well you have a crocked neck"

"Well you" before Rebecca could finish her next insult Jack pushed the two women away from one another.

"Ladies, Ladies please stop"

"oh we're ladies now?" The women laughed as they both said it at the same time.

" Come on Guys"

"So now were guys?" Liz asked him putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah Jack make up your mind what are we?"Rebecca placed her hands on her hips coping Liz.

"Well uh..." Jack was fumbling for a word. While rubbing his hand through his hair.

"let it go Jack, it's fine" Lemon said as she glanced at Rebecca for approval and Rebecca nodded.

"I'm leaving Jack, but before I go" Then Rebecca leaned over Jack's hand on her arm and whispered something in his ear.

"yeah, I know, I know" Jack mumbled almost embarrassed as he looked over at a confused Lemon. He shyly smiled at her and she fake grinned at him. Then Rebecca walked out of TGS and Jack's life forever (until the wedding of course).

"Jack what, was that about?"

"oh nothing, just...just a little something she told me I couldn't forget about" He ran his hand through his hair indicating that he was lying.


	2. Confronting the problem

Liz stormed into Jack's office the next day. He quickly glanced up from reading his paper, to see her walk in, safely noting her attire for the day, without her realizing it. She was wearing a sun dressd it was quite hot out, so it made since. It was a dark blue one, a color that Lemon wore often. He admired the way the V next curved perfectly around her breasts, quickly and then glanced up into those shark eyes, he couldn't resist.

"yes Lemon?"

"You mean to tell me that you had a crush on Rebecca when you were in elementary school?"

"Is that so hard to believe?"

"yes"

"Why?"

"Because she's..."

"Like you?"

"Yes"

"And the problem with that is?"

"I thought you weren't attracted to me"

"I'm not"

"Right, well okay Jack, see ya around"

"Okay Lemon" He watched her as she walked out his door, and admired her backside in that dark blue sun dress, "that whole situation" looked pretty damn good in that. He smiled to himself and returned to his paper, while musing. _Why did I have to fall for her, it's embarressing? _


	3. Unexpected

Liz went back to her office, confused as hell. _What the hell just happened in there?_ She wondred to herself. _I mean, I expected him to deny it, but I didn't expect him to so obviously leer at me when I left...good thing Johnathan hates me enough to take that bet...haha suck it Johnathan he loves me._ Liz smiled to herself before realizing what she just thought. _Suck it Johanathan- he loves me. _ _Why was that a good thing? Why did that thought not scare her to death?_

Just then Jenna burst through her office door, placed her hand on Liz's desk as she caught her breath.

"Dear God Jenna, what in the name of the almighty sandwitch happened to you?"

"Well I ran into Johnathan"

"yeah"

"Well don't you know?"

"Know what?"

"He's telling everyone he knows to go after you"

"What?"

"He said something like "She can't have him, she can't have him"

"What?"

"I think it has something to do with Jack"

"Damn"

"What?"

"I made a bet with Johnathan, that Jack was attracted to me, he lost and now he thinks that I'm stealing Jack" Then Jenna's smile grew about one million percent.

"Jack is attracted to you, yesh!" Then Jenna did a big jump and a little sqwee.

"Seriously Jenna, this is how you react to a crisis?"

"What's the crisis Jack likes you"

"yeah okay, the crisis if you were paying any attention is that Johanthan is sending everyone to kill me"

"yes I realize that, but Jack likes you so he will fight for you"

"What are you talking about?"

"He's your Knight"

"Oh Good lord"


	4. Lemon's Knight

Jenna rushed out of liz's office and told her to lock the door, well Liz didn't have to be told twice, if Johnathan called everyone he knew, she'd be dead, by night fall. This was not how she thought her life would end. Not at the mercy of Johnathan. This was ridiculous. Here she was sitting at her desk ready to call her mom.

Meanwhile Jenna grabbed a phone off the writer's table. She dialed Jack's line, and started rambling.

"Jack"

"Jenna" Jenna could see his eye rolling in her head.

"Jack, Liz is in danger"

"What where is she"

"your concern touches me"

"Oh shut up and tell me what's going on?"

"Johnathan is telling everyone he knows to kill Liz"

"He's after Lemon why?"

"Because you like her"

"Well of course we're friends"

"No Jack, your in love with her"

There was silence on the other end for just a moment.

"Alright Jenna, I'm on it, keep Liz safe, it's going to be alright"

"Thanks Jack, I knew you loved her"

"Oh shut up Jenna" Jenna smiled to herself as she hung up on Jack.

Johnathan stepped into Jack's office smirking an evil smirk. There it was Jack stopped.

"How many people do you have after her"

"Everyone, champane?"

"Drop it Johanathan" Jack pulled a gun from his drawer, and pointed it at him, Johanathan instantly dropped the glass, and bottle. "Let me guess it's posion"

"If I can't have you no one can"

"Then Liz and I's death would just be a romantic Romeo and Juliet story wouldn't it?"

"Didn't account for that"

"You didn't account for me either"

"You're too late you know, my men have her...and it's not going to be a pretty death"

"By God Johnathan1 I knew you were crazy but"

"Say it,Jack, say it, say why I'm having her killed"

"Because I love her and because you are an idiot" That stopped Johnathan for a moment and he was confused.

"I'm sorry Idiot?"

"Love never fails Johnatan, and neither does Jack Donaghy." With that Jack left his office still pointing the gun at Johnathan as he locked him in. There was no way that man could survive the jump out the window, so he figured Johnathan would either commit suicide or still be there in five minutes as Jack called the police. One thing about Johnathan that was going to help Jack in locating Liz, and saving her, was that Johnathan, always talked, and sometimes about places that he knew were safe, only they weren't because he told everyone. Jack knew that Johnathan wouldn't think of the fact that he tells everyone everything, he doesn't really realize it. Jack knew the first place they would take Liz once they got her...well once they got past Jenna.

While Jack was getting to his office Johnathan's mob had already taken the writer's room by force, of course all they had to guard themselves was their chairs, but no one was hurt just left there after Liz was taken away, and of course they called the police right away. Before they took Liz, Jenna stood in front of her door, and for a moment was keeping them from getting inside. However they pushed her aside, when they grabbed Liz by the elbows Jenna kicked on of them in the best area to kick a man. So they left one man behind who in five minutes was arrested, but they still had Liz.

Jack was fast, but he kenw he might not be fast enough, he had to be quick, all the people Johnathan called he knew them, he knew them well, and he knew there was no way Liz would survive after they found a place to kill her.

"Now this will go faster if you would just shut up" Liz smiled, if she was going to go out tonight she'd go out annoying the shit out of her captures. The room was dark all she could see was the blinding light on a really ugly man's face...yeah she definitly saw him on the news for something.

"Wanna here my world view"She started.

"No"

"See I think the one thing the world has in common is a sandwitch"Liz ignored him.

"put a sock in it"

"Your's gladly"

"Not mine your's you dimwit"

"Not mine your's you dumwit"

"Stop that"

"Stop that"

"Shut up"

"Shut up"

"That's stupid"

"no you're stupid"

"ahh you've stopped repeating"

"yeah dimwit" Lemon smiled, she heard footsteps down the hall, someone was coming, and she had a silly little hope or a feeling, that that person the only person who has ever really been there for her for everything, even if he feel asleep a few times while she talked about Floyd, he was coming now.

He was coming because he did like her exactly as she was, he was coming because he liked sharks they were his favorite, he has a weird fasination with lettace, and he is such a boy that when he really likes someone he teases them. The truth was that Jack Donaghy was Liz Lemon's Knight and he was coming. "Because he's coming"


	5. Jack's Princess

Liz crossed her fingers and closed her eyes, until she heard the knocking on the door, it sounded as if the door was iron, but she wasn't sure. She heard talking outside of the door ,but it was too muffled to understand.

"Lemon" His voice broke through the door, and she heard him. "Lemon are you alright"

"Jack" Liz breathed and then louder. "Jack!"

"Lemon" This time Jack said it too quitely to be heard by Liz. "Lemon, it's going to be okay"

"I know it is Jack, you're my Knight"

"I'm your what?"

"Just get your ass in here"

"Right" and with that Liz heard what sounded like a key in a lock and her kidnappers began to panic. Just then the door flung open, and light poured in. All of the sudden Liz could see that the room she was being kept in was actually part of a resteruants kichen well it hadn't been used in a while but it was a kitchen nontheless. Jack had a gun and he pointed it all around the room as if to say if one person moved they would be shot, so no one moves. Jack's hand out stretched for Liz's she took it, and he slowly helped her up, she feel into his arms completely weak.. "What did they do to you" He whispered to her unconcious body. Then the police came into the room just a few seconds after he did. They strode in and hand cuffed everyone responsible, leaving Jack to take Liz home.

Jack set Liz down on his bed, he didn't have a key to her appartment _not yet. _ _What did I mean by that...do I want a key to Lemon's appartment? _The answer was lying on his bed, the answer of course was that he already admitted to the man that wanted her killed, that he was in love with her. _In love with Liz? _Well he had admitted it to himself a number of times, just not...out loud until today...to Johnathan, the man whose selfish love for him, had made him an almost murderer, and now rotting in jail. The thing about declarations of love, is that the first person to hear should be the object of your affection. However Jack had no such luck, Lemon would know after the man who wanted to murder her did, that was not how it was suppose to be. It was suppose to be a romantic thing, declaring his love...

The body in his bed stirred, and he rushed to her sighed. Her forehead was a bit warm, and her breathing irregular.

"Lemon" He whispered shaking her. "Lemon wake up"

"Jack" she whispered in her haze of deliriousy. "You came for me, my Knight."she reached up a clamy hand and stroked his face. His hand quickly covered her's on his cheek. Well she noticed that. Her eyes popped open at his touch. "Jack" her tone was different this time, this time it was almost a pleasant moan.

"Lemon, I have something to tell you"

"Oh do you?" Liz smirked eyes trying to focus on him. Soon they found his blue eyes, his blue eyes that were ususally piercing, were suddenly soft. Then her smirk faded, and was replaced with a kind of fear, the pleasant fear, you get on your first day of school. Her stomach was flipping and wasn't stopping, she gulped.

"Yes" Jack smiled softly. He removed her hand from his face and took her other hand, and held both of them in his own. "I'm not sure how to start" He said nervously.

"It's alright Jack, just start" he kissed her then, he didn't want to risk stuttering, and he found that if he kissed her maybe he could speak to her. Liz smiled against his lips. "Wasn't so hard was it?"

"Lemon, I love you" Liz's heart stopped instantly. She gasped her mouth fell open.

"You love me?" She sqeaked.

"yes" Jack said hurt that she sounded disbelieving.

"Ah ha" She pointed a finger at him laughing. "You are attracted to me"

"It's much more then that, you are my perfect woman"

"Sure" She smirked. "Cause that doesn't defy the nature of the universe"

"it doesn't" he smiled. "Because it's always been the case, I love badgers, I love the eyes of the shark- they are powerful eyes, they make me weak Lemon, you make me weak"

"I don't think anyone could"

"There is more, I have a strange fasination for lettuce"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"So you'll believe me, Lemon I'm madly in love with you" There were tearing coming out of Liz's eyes.

"Oh Jack" She whispered crying. "I've been in love with you for so long" Jack smiled before taking her face into his hands, and kissed her again, her tears staining his cheeks, but those watery tears were happy, and he tasted it in their kiss.

"Yes mother, Lemon and I...sorry Elizabeth and I are dating"

"Well it's about bloody time"

"Colleen"

"You just called me mother, don't stop"

"Fine Mother, put Liz on the phone I want to hear this from her" Jack handed the phone to his girlfriend she took it smiling as he rolled his eyes.

"hello Colleen" Liz smiled.

"call me mother dear"

"I really don't"

"Do it!"

"fine, mother"

"So you and Jack"

"Yes"

"he hasn't paid you to say this?"

"no..no he hasn't, it's true"

"Tell me you love him"

"I love him"

"That was very sincere, but I'm still a little sceptical, I'll believe it once I see you kiss" Just then Colleen burst through the door in Jack's office, both Jack and Liz were stunned. They had no idea she was just a door away. "Let's see it then" she said pressing the end botton on her phone. Jack and Liz stood for a second petrified. _Why was she there? _The same thought ran through the lover's minds. The word lovers no longer bummed Liz out anymore. Jack then turned to Liz for a second. She smiled, he was being shy, the fact that they never kissed in front of anyone else before was giving Jack stage fright. It was real, and to show the realness to his mother, was almost a gross thought. Liz shrugged.

"She'll never believe it anyway"

"Not until our wedding of course" Liz stared at him wide eyed and then without warning knocked the wind out of him by pinning him against his desk in a sheering kiss. _Wedding? How could Jack not know that would start her heart pounding. _ Colleen grinned, and started to clap.

"Yes!" She shouted jumping up and down the best she could concidering her age. Her fist shook in the air. "You have made me so happy Jackie" Jack broke free of Liz's kiss for a moment, not that he wasn't loving it, but he had to answer his mother.

"She's made me happier mother." Jack smiled as Liz was shocked once again, he marveled in the happiness he gave her by every shocking word.

"Jack could you stop for just one second could you stop making my knees turn to jello"

"absolutly not" Jack smiled at her as he kissed her once again.


End file.
